


Can we keep him?

by UKM



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Harry and Peter are dating, May Parker knows Peter is Spider-man, May Parker supports Peter's sometimes dumb life decisions, Peter Parker acts like little kid, Peter Parker loves dogs, Peter Parker's trans but it isn't mentioned or anything, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Trans Peter Parker, but he really want to keep that dog, mentioned Harry Osborn, mentioned Tony Stark, mom May Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKM/pseuds/UKM
Summary: When Peter goes home from patrol he found dog and decide to keep him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker and dog
Kudos: 17





	Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this because I didn't add May into my other fanfic and I want to write some sweet Peter and May moments

It was around 11:00 PM when Peter was comming home from patrol. He was so late.

,, _Shit May will kill me_ ,'' he thought.

When he was ready to climb to his room. He saw a car that stopped.

'' _Probably neighbours_ ,'' he thought at first but in the moment the car went away. He turn around and saw a dog. It wasn't a puppy it was a grown up dog. Peter went to him. He was scared Peter could see it.

''Hey buddy don't worry it'll be alright,'' he said and slowly patted him. He didn't bite him or anything actually he went closer to Peter and licked him

''Come on buddy,'' he said and took him. He took him to his well May's apartment. When he opened the door he saw the light was still on.

''Peter Benjamin Parker where the hell have you been I told you to be home at ten and it's already half past eleven you know how woried I was?''

''I know but May what if I bought a dog home just saying.''

''Peter you brought a dog here.''

''No...,'' May gave him look that said tell me the truth Peter.

''Maybe...'' again the look.

''...Yes...''

''Oh Peter I know you want a dog but what if he ran away from somebody and they are looking for him.?''

''Well that's very unlikely because he was thrown out of the car right to the streets.''

''Oh my...Peter can I see him?'' she asked and Peter nodded.

After minute he came with the dog.

''This is him.''

''Oh Peter I don't want to sound cruel or anything but I understand why they get rid of him he's at least 64 centimeters tall.''

''So can we keep him?''

''Peter no?''

''Please.''

''No.''

''Pretty pretty please.''

''Peter...Peter look I don't want you to be mad at me I want you to understand we aren't rich or anything but that isn't the main problem the first main problem is that I have to work tweleve hours each day and with you at school he would be here alone and the second and most important problem is that a dog brings lot and lot of responsibilities.''

''B...but May I will be taking care of him feeding him, going out for walk with him, bathing him, cleaning his mess but please please please let me keep him please just look at him.''

May looked at him and smiled she had to admit that he was cute. She looked at Peter and again at the dog.

''Okay I let you keep him but you will be taking care of him,'' she said.

''Thank you thank you thank you I love you,'' he said and hugged her.

''I love you too Peter,''

she said and smiled .

''You have to admit he look like Krypto from Superman.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah he's white and got big brown eyes.''

''Okay how do you want to name him.''

Peter stopped for a moment and start thinking.

''Soul.''

''Peter it's a boy.''

''It can be he Soul and if superman can have Krypto then I can have Soul.''

May just laugh.

''Don't you have any other names because that's girls name.''

''No but let's find some,'' he said and May and him sat on a couch. ''Dog'' jumped to them and laid there. He slowly fall asleep.

''Oh he look so cute,'' May said.

''See and you wanted to give him away.''

''Okay...okay tomorow we'll go shop some things for him.''

''Okay now let's start finding.''

''Okay so I will be reading names and you'll be answering yes or no okay?'' May asked and Peter nodded.

''Okay so Rick?''

''No.''

''Jack.''

''No.''

''Ollie?'' 

''No.''

''Chash?''

''No.''

''Ace?''

''No.''

''Max?''

''No.''

''Vader?'' she said and laugh.

''No he isn't Vader and not even Darth Vader.''

''Okay Okay.''

''Bailey?''

''Maybe but I think no.''

''Simba?''

''No.''

''Look why not name him after Harry.''

''No one Harry is enough for me and if I done that then he wouldn't stop talking about how I name a dog after him.''

''Okay,'' May said and laugh.

''Then why not after Tony.''

''How I said with Harry then Mr. Stark wouldn't stop talking about how I named a dog after him when they name something after me we'll start talking.''

''Okay okay.''

''Dusty.''

''No.''

''Koda?''

''No.''

''Alpha

''No.''

''Jason?''

''No.''

''Lucky?''

''No.''

''Yogurt.''

''No.''

''Buddy?''

''What?''

''Buddy like we name him Buddy.''

''Yes yes that's the perfect name hey Buddy,'' He said and Buddy looked at him.

''It think he like it,'' May said.

''Yeah I think so.''

''You like it right,'' he said with that wierd voice that people talk to pet's and started to pat him.

Buddy licked him after that.

''Okay let's bath him, it's already 1:30 AM you have luck that you don't have school tomorrow,'' she said and went to bathroom with Peter and Buddy.

After half an hour they were done wet as hell but done.

''Where will he sleep?''

''Well he can sleep in your room I brought him some old blankets and he can sleep on them now you go shower and then sleep.''

''Okay.''

When Peter came to his room he saw Buddy sleeping on those old blankets. After minute May came with a bowl with water.

''In case he was thirsty, now you lay down and sleep.''

''May I got a question,''

''Yes sweetie?''

''Why do you think they kicked him out?''

''Well it was probably because they get him as a puppy and they didn't know he'll be this big or somebody made them to throw him out but I don't know the reason so I'm not judging anyone.''

''Okay thank you May that we could keep him I love you you're like my mom wait you are my mom you take care of me since I was two years old.''

Those words warmed May's heart he see her as his mom.

''One and half actually and you're my son I never had Peter remember that I love you, now go to sleep,'' she turned of the lights and kissed his forhead then patted Buddy and went to sleep.


End file.
